


The Bigger the Dream, the Harder the Grind

by Spockri



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Getting Together, Grindr, Hand Jobs, Harry in Denial, M/M, alternate beginning, kind of a long PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockri/pseuds/Spockri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's an app for this you know," Merlin said. "It's called Grindr. It's highly popular amongst men who are gay or bi-curious-"</p><p>"I know what it is," Harry replied testily, eager to nip the conversation in the bud before it went any further. "I know what it is and I don't need it." He was appalled that they were even having this conversation. </p><p>OR, Harry and Eggsy meet on Grindr instead of Eggsy calling the number on the back of his medal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote a thing. It was meant to be a straight up PWP but my fingers would not stop typing. It's unbeta-ed and unbrit-picked, so sorry for the mistakes. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, but I hope you all enjoy :)

"You need to tone it down or do something about that aggression," Merlin advised Harry as soon as the senior agent stepped into his lab. "Arthur is going to call you out on it someday and you'll be on suspension with mandatory visits to the psychologist until you've proven to be less of a liability."

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Harry said innocently as he started going through his friend's drawers, looking for the secret stash of scotch that he knew was somewhere in this room. It had been a very long and tiring day and he deserved a drink or two after a job well done at the very least.

Merlin turned around from his wall of monitors to give Harry a dirty look, one that Harry purposefully ignored. "I'm talking about the excessive use of violence on your last mission, Galahad." Harry continued to search for a drink, opening and closing drawers one after another, failing to give Merlin any acknowledgment. They hadn't finished off the bottle last time had they?

"Harry," Merlin said, sounding as weary as Harry felt about this conversation, "You fought off 10 guards when you could have easily just crept past the room with none being the wiser. While you’re getting creative with the headcount, you’re not getting scored on your artistic ability. You could have at least made it clean and quick instead of redecorating the room with a layer of red paint."

"What sane person paints a waiting room split pea green?" Harry reasoned with Merlin, "You saw it. I haven’t seen a room that gaudy since the 70s-"

"That's not the point!"

"Well, what is your point? They're all dead now," Harry deadpanned, finally turning to face his friend and meeting the man's peeved gaze. "I completed the objective so what does it matter? I'm not in a mood for this tedious conversation, Merlin." For god's sake, he'd just come back from the mission and didn't need a play-by-play of what had happened in the last 24 hours. He was also a little too old to be lectured on how to do his bloody job.

"It matters because it didn't have to happen at all!" Merlin said, taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You're picking fights that don't need to happen. You're reckless and straying from the objective." He tapped sharply on the folder sitting at his desk with an index finger. "It was a simple sneak in, grab files, and sneak back out kind of job. It's like you're looking for a fight and one of these days you're going to get caught and I'm going to be the one who has to figure out a way to save your pale, sorry arse." Merlin sighed laboriously before putting his glasses back on and giving his friend an irritated frown. "I think you need to get laid."

"I beg your pardon?" Harry said indignantly, taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "What does that have anything to do with-"

"I’m no psychologist, but it seems like you're taking your frustrations out on the targets," Merlin accused. “You need something to take the edge off and my bottle of scotch isn’t going to cut it, I’m afraid.”

"I'm not-"

"There's an app for this you know," Merlin said. "It's called Grindr. It's highly popular amongst men who are gay or bi-curious-"

"I know what it is," Harry replied testily, eager to nip the conversation in the bud before it went any further. "I know what it is and I don't need it." He was appalled that they were even having this conversation.

"I'm just saying, Harry," Merlin said, "It's highly effective for men who just want 'no strings attached' sex. It might be right up your alley." Merlin looked almost smug with himself when Harry narrowed his eyes. Low blow, Merlin. So what if Harry had hang-ups about relationships? So what if it had been years since his last long-term relationship and so fucking what if it had blown up spectacularly in Harry’s face? "You seem like you've got a lot of pent up frustration inside, Harry, and you need to find a better outlet."

"Like you're one to talk. When was the last time you've touched anything affectionately besides your tablet? Maybe you should try the bloody app," Harry muttered and straightened his cuffs stiffly. Forget it. Harry wasn't in the mood for Merlin's scotch anymore if it meant having to partake in the absurd conversation.

"Who says I haven't?" The technical guru responded and turned back to his monitors where he was in the midst of monitoring one of Gawain's missions.

Turning on his heels to leave, Harry ignored the comeback because Merlin was purposefully being a little shit. They'd been friends and colleagues for over 20 years but that didn't mean Harry wanted to hear about his friend's sex life, nor did he want to hear Merlin dissecting his.

~*~

By the time he left the tailor shop and got into the waiting taxi to be chauffeured home, Harry's irritation had festered into something dark and ugly. As he watched the familiar storefronts flash by, he mulled over Merlin's words, and while it stung to admit it, there was some truth to his friend's observation. For the past few weeks (months even, if he wanted to be honest with himself), there had been something inside Harry that felt unsettled and discontent. He couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but there was an anxiousness inside that left him tossing and turning in his large bed at night, waking him up with a shiver and his sheets tangled around his waist and legs. He’d spent countless nights afterward, staring at the ceiling feeling just as white, stark, and blank as it was.

The Kingsman taxi stopped in front of his house and he thanked the driver, wishing him a good night before heading into his house and shutting the door behind himself with a belabored sigh. Harry loved his job, he reminded himself as he shrugged his coat off and headed to the mini bar to fix himself a drink. Harry was born to be a Kingsman. There wasn't anything else in the world he would rather be than a Kingsman agent. He bled and breathed for it and couldn't imagine a life without it.

And yet...

There was something in him yearning for more than guts and glory, something that nagged at him in the back of his mind, telling him that there had to be more to life than this. He was a 50-year-old man with no pets, no family... no loved one. It was impossible to maintain a normal life with this job, honestly. Who in their right mind would put up with his traveling around the world at the spur of the moment, disappearing for weeks or months on end when he went deep undercover? For the 30 odd years that Harry had been an agent, he'd liked his life just the way it was. He maintained a close-knit circle of friends and they went out for dinner and a pint every once in a while. Most of the time, his job kept him too busy to think about these kinds of banal things. Harry had sacrificed a lot of his life so that everyone else in the world could have a normal life.

And he was fine with that. Really. The last thing he wanted while dodging bullets was a call from a needy boyfriend or (god forbid) husband upset that he’d forgotten to buy milk or that he wasn’t giving them enough attention. All his relationships had ended that way, flames burning out because it was impossible to maintain two lives so different from each other. It wasn't them. It was always Harry who had let the relationships crash and burn after he got bored of routine domesticity. Try as he might, Harry was addicted to adrenaline and the thought of an ordinary, conventional relationship bored him to tears. Maybe he just hadn't met the right person, but Harry had never been able to devote himself to anyone or anything besides Kingsman.

Harry took a seat in his favorite, plush armchair, and was careful not to splash the cognac he'd poured into a thin, delicate tumbler. The house was quiet, just the way he liked it, private and far from noisy traffic and chatty pedestrians. There wasn't anything to bother him but the quiet ticking of a traditional grandfather clock in the corner of the room. On most nights, Harry relished in the peace and quiet after a long, arduous day at work. Often times, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for hours on end after pulling a long night out in the freezing rain on a surveillance job.

But tonight, there was a heavy, lingering silence drifting in his house. Harry missed Mr. Pickle and the sound of tiny footsteps that followed him everywhere and the sound of exciting yapping when he came home. He hated that Merlin's probably right. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone. Not years. Months maybe, after a particularly rough and devastating assignment that left him cold and empty inside, left him craving any human touch to distract him from nightmares for a night or two. With his dapper looks and "don't give a fuck" swagger, as Percival had one put it, it wasn't hard to find someone willing to help distract him.

Tonight, Harry needed a distraction. He fished out his phone and turned it over in his hands thoughtfully. Harry rubbed the rim of his tumbler against his lower lip for a minute before deciding: _Fuck it_. It wasn't like he had anything else to do tonight.

He took a minute to look for the app and stared at the questionable description:

_"Grindr, the world_ _’s leading mobile social network app exclusively for gay, bi and curious men—is sexier and faster than ever."_

Harry pressed "Install" while trying adamantly not to question his life choices. As he watched the download bar slowly reach 100%, Harry took another sip of his drink, enjoying the sweetness of vanilla notes on the tip of his tongue before the bitter tang of the cognac seeped in.

When it asked him to set up a profile, Harry reluctantly put in a username, feeling silly as he tried to come up with something that wasn't: 1) already taken, 2) creepy, and 3) boring. Then, the app asked for his age. A little hook phrase. Marital status. Height. weight. Body type...

"What the hell is a tribe?" Harry muttered to himself as he chose to ignore some fields, feeling quite out of his element as he filled out his profile. The app wasn't made for men like him. It was for hip, young kids who were glued to their phones all the time, sexting and sending racy photos to each other. It was for the Instagrammers, Twitterers, Facebookers, and Snap Chatters, none of which Harry had ever cared to use.

He went through an exhaustive list of questions wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into because now the app had more information about him than government records that the Kingsman tech department worked so hard to keep under tight wraps. When the app asked for a photo, Harry pursed his lips because he obviously didn't want to show a picture of himself on anything as notorious as Grindr. Normal people took pictures of themselves or landscapes. Food and pets were also good options. Harry didn't have any of those handy, so he took a quick picture of the drink in his hand as a placeholder, knowing that he wouldn't be getting anything tonight with his questionable, half-assed profile. Which was fine because he was just playing with the app out of curiosity anyway. He wasn't _that_ desperate.

Once Harry finished his profile, he got to the meat of the program. It was a collage of photos showing people nearby, some who looked like they could be one of his neighbors from a few houses down the block. Harry scrolled past those quickly. He saw a variety of people from pale and skinny boys to hefty and hairy men. A lot of the photos were obscure, hiding most of their faces, but still managing to show off a lot of skin. Harry scrolled through pictures of firm buttocks and ripped abs. He also got an eyeful of chubby "dad bods", questionable tattoos, and men who looked like they were a little too full of themselves as they posed in front of a bathroom mirror with infamous "duck lips".

Grindr, as it turned out, was mostly a sea of photos with headless, naked torsos. After 10 minutes of scrolling through all the photos, Harry found himself a little underwhelmed and annoyed. What the fuck was a man like him doing on Grindr? Damn Merlin and his bad ideas.

Harry was about to close the app and call it a night when his received a notification that someone had messaged him. He knew it was probably some stranger sending a picture of his dick, but Harry opened the message anyway out of morbid curiosity.

_Eggsbentovereasy: Nice hands. What are you drinkin?_

Harry blinked at his phone, staring at the innocent text message. Weary of the questionable username, he clicked on the man's profile to see a picture of a rather attractive young blond winking back at him. The blond had a cigarette hanging from his lips with London's city lights in the background. He was also wearing a dark snapback obscuring some of his face, but Harry could still see a strong jawline and a cheeky smirk around the lit cigarette. His profile stated that he 25 years old and Harry groaned inwardly. Jesus Christ, he was practically a baby! The rest of his profile was plain with a simple quote, "Say Hey. Be Chill. Be fun." There wasn't anything on the screen that screamed serial killer. In fact, the man was very easy on the eyes, with classic good looks that probably turned a number of heads when he entered a room.

Harry was intrigued. He flicked back to the message screen and, despite his better judgment, decided to respond.

_J0xfords: Thank you. It's a Prunier V.S.O.P. Cognac._

_Eggsbentovereasy: That_ _’s some fancy shit. U must be a very posh bloke._

Harry tilted his head and raised an eyebrow quizzically at the blunt assumption

_J0xfords: What makes you say that?_

_Eggsbentovereasy: A guy like u sipping on some classy drink instead of showing off your abs like the rest of the plebs on here? U probably didn_ _’t want to show your face ‘cause ur either ugly as hell or u want to stay private._

That made Harry chuckle.

_J0xfords: I could be ugly AND still want my privacy._

_Eggsbentovereasy: Yea, but ur cufflinks look like they cost more than my fuckin paycheck. If ur ugly, at least u got good taste, mate._

Harry glanced down at his left hand briefly, surprised that the man was able to deduce so much from a low-quality photo that Harry hadn't given a second thought to.

_Eggsbentovereasy: What's a guy like u doing on Grindr? U hiding a double life from your trophy wife?_

Harry finished his drink in two quick gulps and set the empty glass down on a side table. He shifted in his armchair to get comfortable as he thought of an appropriate response.

_J0xfords: That's very observant of you, but you forgot to point out the fact that I'm not wearing a wedding ring. I'm not married._

_Eggsbentovereasy: No shit? That's good, 'cause I'm not either ;)_

Harry actually broke into a smile as they continued the inane banter. There was something about chatting aimlessly with the young man that Harry found surprisingly enjoyable. It certainly beat spending the night watching reruns of the Great British Bake Off. There wasn't any pressure to trick someone into giving classified information or a need to run through hallways with guns blazing. He wasn't Henry or Mr. Devere or any of his many other aliases. With the cloak of online anonymity, Harry could just be himself.

He started feeling a small rush every time his phone vibrated, notifying him of a new message. Much to his surprise, despite the age difference, their conversation flowed easily, sometimes edging close to flirtation, sometimes touching on vapid topics like TV and sports. Harry liked documentaries while his new acquaintance was more a fan of comedies. They both like football, but the boy always rooted for the underdogs. Harry teased him a bit, commenting that he really shouldn't be talking to someone who was a fan of Manchester City's arch rival. They talked about movies, to which the boy gave him shit for liking romantic comedies and they playfully debated on the nuances between a shitty chick-flick and a decent rom-com.

Despite their differences, there was an eagerness to learn about one another. There was a playful undertone in every message that loosened Harry up and helped get his mind off the latest shitty mission.

His grandfather clock suddenly chimed, startling Harry when he realized how much time had passed.

_J0xfords: It's getting late._

_Eggsyovereasy: It's 11... on a Friday..._

_J0xfords: Yes, well some of us have to things to do in the morning and can't be lounging in bed nursing hangovers all day._

_Eggsbentovereasy: Are u seriously going to bed? The night's barely started. This is like... when grandpas usually go to bed :(_

Harry huffed a little.

_J0xfords: Has anyone ever told you to mind your manners and not make fun of your elders?_

_Eggsbentovereasy: Plenty. A lot of people have tried to spank me to teach me a lesson too._

_J0xfords: Maybe they should have tried a little harder._

_Eggsbentovereasy: Maybe. R u volunteering? ;) You should come hang out with me tonight._

Harry paused as he read the invitation twice over. He didn't doubt the fact that the boy had a nice ass to go with that lovely face, but there was something about the situation that made him a little uneasy.

_J0xfords: You realize that I'm old enough to be your father..._

_Eggsbentovereasy: Who says I don't have daddy issues? :P_

Before Harry could respond and talk some sense into the boy, he got another message.

_Eggsbentovereasy: I got some rules though. None of that bondage stuff. No ball gags or cross dressing. No bloodplay. No fisting._

_J0xfords: Fisting??_

Harry raised an eyebrow.

_Eggsbentovereasy: U'd be surprised by the shit some of the guys are into on here. Fuckin freaks._

_J0xfords: Okay, no fisting. That seems fair..._

_Eggsbentovereasy: So u wanna meet up?_

There was the million dollar question. Harry stared at the invitation for a long time, unsure of how to respond. Reading into the long lag between responses, the young man persisted.

_Eggsbentovereasy: If ur just looking to make friends, ur on the wrong app. I'm looking for a bit of fun tonight and if it ain't u, it's gonna be some other bloke. I'd rather it be u 'cause we been chattin for an hour and I think we got something good going on._

He had a point. This was why Harry was on Grindr, wasn't it?

His phone vibrated again and Harry's eyes widened, breath hitching when he realized that the next message was actually a picture. It was a picture of a midriff sculpted to perfection, comparable to statues from the renaissance that Harry had admired in the Louvre.

"Eggsbentovereasy" had taken a picture of himself, teeth holding up the hem of his shirt to give Harry a glimpse of creamy skin that was delicately littered with a few freckles. His chest and abs were defined and made Harry's fingers itch to trace every ridge and curve. The lower part of his abdomen had a sparse trace of dirty blond hair that led downward in a tantalizing tease until it disappeared into the elastic band of his boxer briefs. The thing that most captivated Harry's attention was actually the cheeky wink that the young man gave in the photo. The man knew exactly how tempting he looked and the grin he wore as he held up his shirt between his teeth only sweetened the pot a little more.

_Eggsbentovereasy: How's that for incentive? Interested?_

Harry Hart, you are a dirty old man. This time, Harry didn't hesitate as he quickly tapped out a simple answer.

_J0xfords: Yes._

~*~

This was a mistake.

Harry regretted ever listening to Merlin and vowed to never take advice from his friend regarding his personal life ever again. The man could take his bright ideas and shove it up his ass. Harry had picked a pub nearby, knowing it would be crowded enough that no one would pay any mind to two strangers meeting up. The crowd was also just thin enough that they wouldn't have to shout at each other to be heard over the noisy din of patrons and pounding music. Plus, Harry rather liked the choices on tap that rotated every time he had dropped by in the past.

As each minute passed, Harry second guessed himself. He wasn't worried that he was meeting a crazy psycho or a swindler because he was experienced enough to handle that type of situation nearly blindfolded. Instead, he was worried that he'd been a stupid old fool. Harry checked his watch again, noting that the boy was 10 minutes late. No one was going to come. Maybe the boy chickened out last minute or maybe he hadn't intended to meet up at all and had a hobby of trolling people online. This was probably a joke and a waste of his time. It had to be one of the dumbest ideas Harry had had in a while.

Just as Harry was about to head out, a hand shot out and grabbed the sleeve of his suit lightly. Harry's defensive instincts kicked into gear but he relaxed immediately when he realized it was only a young, blond man greeting him with a friendly smile.

"Bloody hell, I knew you'd be a posh git." He eyed Harry up and down appreciatively.

Despite already having a photo of the boy on his phone, Harry was stunned speechless as he stared at the pretty young thing in front of him, all pink flushed cheeks, sea-green eyes, and soft inviting lips. The man was almost a head shorter than Harry, and despite his outfit (questionable joggers, loose jacket, and a white snapback) he looked quite firm and fit.

"You sure your Aston Martin's gonna be okay in this neighborhood?" The man teased as he tugged at Harry's sleeve again, urging them towards the bar.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he lightly joked back. "It's a Bentley and it's in the safe hands of the valet outside."

The man laughed and took a seat on a stool at the bar while Harry remained standing. "And you think I'm the cheeky one? Sorry I'm late. Had some stuff at home to take care of. You wanna drink?"

Harry ordered a pint of Guinness. Yes, alcohol. Alcohol sounded like a great idea and Harry was going to need a lot of it if he was actually going to go through with this.

"I'm Eggsy by the way," the young man finally introduced himself.

Eggsy leaned against the bar and turned his head toward Harry to give him a soft smile, one that looked so bright and warm that it nearly melted Harry's weary defenses and barriers away.

"Eggsy..." Harry repeated, testing the words in his mouth. Ah, Eggsbentovereasy. Clever. Harry felt as though he'd heard the name before but couldn't put a place or time to it, which wasn’t a surprise given the number of people he’d come across in his lifetime. Too many names and faces to remember them all.

"It's a nickname," Eggsy clarified once he saw Harry's perplexed expression. "It ain't like my parents had a chicken farm or anything."'

Harry chuckled and offered his hand out. "Harry."

Eggsy took his hand in a firm handshake and Harry quickly noted of the roughness of his fingers. These weren't the hands of a boy who'd been raised spoiled. Judging from Eggsy's questionable taste in clothing and his rough accent, Harry would wager a guess that Eggsy had had a number of rough years growing up. And despite it all, Eggsy's smile still managed to be warmer than the sun on a bright, summer day. The man was just so breathtakingly beautiful that Harry had to force himself not to stare.

"Nice to meet ya, Harry," Eggsy said, clinking his mug against Harry's when their drinks arrived. He gave a small protest when Harry insisted on paying but relented when Harry more or less shoved money into the bartender's hands and waved the man away.

"If I'm the rich, poncy man you think I am, then I must insist on paying," Harry said. Eggsy merely grinned and took a sip of his drink, his sharp eyes never leaving Harry's. There was something about the boy's gaze that sent an electric thrill down Harry's spine. Eggsy had lovely green eyes, yes, but there was something in that look that told Harry that Eggsy was more than just a pretty face. Eggsy was studying him just as much as he was observing Eggsy and taking down notes.

He wondered what Eggsy thought him. Too overdressed for a pub like this and out of place in this neighborhood. People often mistook him for a repressed, traditional, stodgy man given the way he dressed and talked in an overly hoity accent, but he was a far cry from that assumption. Harry had spent his youth giving his handlers heart attacks with his reckless stunts. And while he had learned to curb his tongue as he matured with age, Harry was still more than capable of making the genteel crowd clutch at their pearls with a few profanities in several languages. He wondered if Eggsy saw through his facade or if the boy was merely checking him out, on the prowl on Grindr looking for a sugar daddy to fuck tonight.

"Do you use the app often?" Harry asked out of curiosity and hoped that Eggsy wasn't too offended by the question. Harry was well educated in the etiquette of a gentleman, but he doubted that was how young people operated these days. They were a brash and bold generation, speaking their minds and hooking up with strangers they barely knew online. Given the fact that someone had actually asked to fist Eggsy's ass, his question was probably one of the few tamer ones Eggsy had been asked.

The young lad blinked at him for a split second and broke into a grin.

"I use the app once in a while... when I'm in the mood," Eggsy admitted openly. Eggsy tilted his head to the side as he watched Harry, and Harry traced the curve of the boy's neck with his eyes. His gaze lingered on the column of pale skin as he wondered how sensitive Eggsy was. Would Eggsy laugh and jerk away ticklishly if his neck was kissed? Or would he sigh and tremble, arching closer for more? There was a freckle on the side of his throat just begging to be kissed and Harry had to drag his eyes away from it to meet Eggsy's curious gaze again.

"Let me guess though," Eggsy said, "this is your first time?"

"It might be my second or third time," Harry lied shamelessly because god forbid he actually admitted to being new at this sort of thing when he was twice as old as the boy.

"Bullshit," Eggsy said, shaking his head and looking at Harry with a knowing twinkle in his eye, "if this was your second or even your third time, you'd have me in the bathroom stall already, fucking my brains out before you even told me your name. Half the time, guys just want me to call them 'Daddy'."

Eggsy's blunt words did wonders to Harry's imagination. He easily pictured Eggsy with his forehead pressed against the bathroom stall, panting heavily and struggling to keep quiet as he was fucked roughly from behind. Harry was utterly distracted when he started thinking about Eggsy's fit body pressed against his own, the boy wrapped tight around his cock, milking him dry.

"This is definitely your first time." Eggsy said and stared at him like he could read Harry's mind and see all the dirty things Harry was imagining. His soft, pink lips quirked into a small smirk, "and I guess that means I get to pop your cherry."

"I've had sex before," Harry said drolly.

"Oh, I'm sure." Eggsy agreed easily. "I bet you're a beast in bed." He gave Harry a wink and took another sip of his beer, reminding Harry that they'd barely finished half of their drinks. "That's what I like about men like you."

"Men like me?" Harry said slowly.

"Mhmm. Older men like you..." Eggsy reached out and boldly ran his hand along Harry's shoulder like he was about flicking off an invisible fleck of lint and then slowly slid the palm his hand down the front of Harry’s suit, appreciating firm pecs underneath it all. Naturally, Harry leaned in a little closer to the touch, drawn into the man's magnetic charm and confidence. "Older men like you have a lot of experience under your belt."

Eggsy's bright eyes darted down for emphasis, checking out the goods. Harry was flattered by the appraising gaze. He knew he wasn't unattractive by any means and had his fair share of hungry looks in the past, but he was much older than Eggsy, and someone like Eggsy, with his youthful, handsome looks and charisma, could choose anyone he wanted. So yes, Harry was flattered that Eggsy was looking at him like he was a four-course meal and Eggsy had been lost at sea for weeks with nothing but crackers to eat.

Harry darted his tongue out to wet his lips as Eggsy dragged his gaze slowly upwards, up his long legs, lingering slightly at the junction of his thighs. As Eggsy's gaze continued to travel up, Harry could see Eggsy's eyes dart from side to side to take in the width of his shoulders, to his mouth, and finally, settle on his eyes so they were making eye contact again. The young man's teeth scraped against his lower lip in a hungry expression and his green eyes had that dilated look that clearly said Eggsy was most definitely interested in what he saw.

"So I'm your type then?" Harry asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer based on how Eggsy looked like he couldn't wait get on his knees and wrap his mouth around Harry's cock for a taste.

"Harry," Eggsy said his name breathlessly and Harry rather liked how his name sounded that way. The younger man blinked like he was trying to get rid of the dazed look in his eyes. "Fuckin' hell. You're probably everyone's type. There probably isn't a person who doesn't want to fuck you and if they don't want to fuck you, it's probably because they want to BE you."

Harry blinked at Eggsy, surprised by how earnest the boy sounded.

"That is one of the most flattering things anyone has ever said to me," Harry said warmly.

"Well, what about me?" Eggsy asked innocently. Their gazes dropped as Eggsy shifted in his stool, legs spreading slowly in a lewd invitation.

"What about you?" Harry stared, mesmerized, as Eggsy sat there, sprawled indecorously against the bar counter. He looked like he needed to be thoroughly ravished. No, Harry corrected himself because only innocent maidens needed a ravishing. Eggsy looked like he needed to be bent over the stool and fucked within an inch of his life to wipe that smirk off his face.

"You’re in a completely different level, mate. Am I really your type?" Eggsy clarified.

Boldly, Harry took a step forward, claiming the space between Eggsy's spread thighs. He glanced discreetly around the room to make sure no one was paying any attention before lifting his hand to cup the side of the young man's handsome face, his thumb tracing the edge of the Eggsy's fine jawline. He could feel Eggsy lean into to the touch instinctively, skin soft and warm under his fingertips.

"You are one of the loveliest things I have ever laid eyes on," Harry answered honestly.

He marveled at the way Eggsy's eyes widened a fraction in surprise before his cheeks grew a deep shade of pink, pleased, mouth parting obediently when Harry's thumb pressed against his lips. They were plush and damp against the pad of his thumb. Harry held his breath as he watched and felt Eggsy's tongue dart out teasingly to lick the sensitive skin of his thumb.

Eggsy's thighs tightened around Harry's hips, holding him there between his legs, not that Harry had any intention of pulling away. Filthy thoughts ran through his mind as he pictured the things they could be doing in this position if they were somewhere private. Harry wanted to feel those legs around his waist as he pounded Eggsy into a mattress or a wall somewhere. He wanted to undo Eggsy, ripping the boy's cocky semblance to shreds until he was a trembling mess, unable to make coherent sentences.

Eggsy reached up, light fingers running along the lapel of Harry's suit, like he was marveling at the material and fine craftsmanship.

"So why haven't you kissed me yet?" The youth asked, playing with Harry's tie clip and looking at him with a challenge.

Without a second thought, Harry captured Eggsy's mouth with his own in a gentle, cautious kiss, enjoying the softness and warmth of the other man's lips. The simple slide of their lips sent a wave of pleasure through him, a thrilling sensation that swept through him, like a little bolt bringing him back to life from a murky darkness he'd been drowning in. Harry had kissed a lot of people in his lifetime, some for work, some for pleasure. He couldn't even remember all their faces, but this one... As soon as their lips touched, it was like something inside of him had broken free. He felt a lightness in his chest and a stirring in his stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. Harry pulled away a second later to assess the situation. His lips were tingling from the simple, brief contact and he could see from Eggsy's startled expression that the boy was just as astonished by how good the chaste kiss had felt.

Wrapping his hand around Harry’s tie, Eggsy pulled him in harder for another kiss. This time, it was much firmer, more determined, and Harry cupped the back of Eggsy's neck, tilting the man's head just so to deepen the kiss, his mouth molding over Eggsy’s and urging it open. Eggsy felt so damn good in Harry's hands, against his lips, sighing into his mouth like he was a few degrees away from melting. Harry repressed a groan but felt a thrill shivering through him as he delved in for a taste of Eggsy’s hot mouth and felt the man’s warm, wet tongue tease his own. Eggsy had a good mouth, made for kissing and all kinds of sin that had Harry wanting more and more of whatever the man had to offer. When the kiss ended again minutes later, Eggsy's eyes were heavy-lidded and his mouth was red and parted, letting out shallow breaths that brushed against Harry's lips like a soft whisper.

Eggsy cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, thighs finally relaxing to release his grip around Harry's waist. "I need to use the loo," he said, his voice hoarse with lust as he tilted his head to point in the general direction of the bathrooms. He hopped off the stool and walked off in a bit of a rush before Harry could respond.

Harry stayed by the bar, watching as Eggsy wandered off and disappeared behind a door. He took the opportunity to finish his Guinness, swallowing it down in several gulps before licking the foam off his lips. He set the glass down and stalked after the boy, heading toward the bathroom past the oblivious crowd in the pub. The door squeaked as it closed behind him and he saw a row of urinals along the wall with a few private stalls in the back of the room.

Eggsy was there waiting with his hands in his pockets. He grinned when Harry finally came in. "Took you long enough."

"I had to finish my drink," Harry replied as he stalked closer to his prey. He was already half hard in anticipation. "It's a sin to waste alcohol."

Eggsy snorted and reached out for him when he was within arms length. His fingers gripped the front of Harry's suit tightly and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, there was no gentleness. The kiss was hard, full of want and need and Harry's lips hurt from the bruising force of it but he didn't stop, didn't pull back.

Eggsy pushed him backward and they stumbled into a stall, mouths on each other again, determined to devour one another. Harry blindly groped for the door's lock as his tongue delved into the younger man's mouth, searching and plundering, loving the fact that Eggsy was kissing back just as desperately, eager to explore and taste Harry's mouth. Once the metal bolt slid securely into its slot, locking the stall door, Harry cupped the back of Eggsy's head, deepening the kiss until stubble scraped roughly against skin.

Not one to beat around the bush, Eggsy reached over to unbutton Harry's suit and pull his shirt tails up sloppily before going for the front of his trousers, giving Harry's hard-on an experimental squeeze and sending a bolt of pleasure coursing through Harry's body, down to his very toes. Harry carded his hands through Eggsy's hair and then gripped hard against the short strands, eliciting a low growl from the back of Eggsy's throat. The action knocked the Eggsy's cap off accidentally but neither of them could be bothered to care when it hit the ground.

His need for Eggsy was almost violent in the way he kissed the younger man and manhandled him. It was like a dam had broken in Harry and he couldn’t hold back. Why should he? Not when he had a delectable, willing person who kissed back just as hard. Just like Eggsy’s kisses, the man’s hands were demanding, running along Harry’s back, messing up his styled hair, greedily exploring.

Snarling after Eggsy had bit down on his lower lip and given it a languid lick afterward, Harry pinned Eggsy against the wall with the weight of his body. His free hand reached back to grope the young man's ass, squeezing hard, appreciating the firm, rounded flesh and he pulled their hips together until he could feel Eggsy's hard length pressed against his hip. Eggsy made delicious sounds against Harry's mouth as they rutted against each other and kissed messily. Letting go of the man's pert behind, Harry slipped his hand under Eggsy's shirt, finally getting a feel of warm, silky skin over hard muscles under his fingertips. His hand traced up the athletic torso, thumb brushing against a nipple and drawing a sharp gasp from Eggsy. Beautiful. Eggsy keened a little and arched into the touch when Harry pinched the nipple lightly. The tips of his fingers briefly brushed against something hard and warm; metal from a necklace resting just below Eggsy's collarbone.

"Harry," Eggsy groaned his name with impatience. He grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling it from under his shirt and forcing it down to cup the hard length bulging from his loose joggers. Harry obliged and gave it a firm squeeze, loving the throaty sounds Eggsy made in response. As he undid the front of Eggsy's pants, the boy returned the favor by pulling out Harry's hard cock from his undone trousers.

"Oh Jesus," Eggsy said, staring at the thick length in his hand. "You've got great cock, Harry." Eggsy spat in his palm, wrapped his wet hand around Harry's cock and started jerking him off.

The first touch was electric, sending tendrils of pleasure through Harry’s system and leaving him barely able focus when Eggsy gave his cock a few slow tugs, trying to gauge what Harry liked by his reactions. Harry reached down and covered Eggsy's hand with his own to teach the younger man to go the slow, tight pace that he usually liked when he touched himself.

Oh yes. That was perfect. Harry let out a strangled moan. Eggsy was a quick study.

When Eggsy got the hang of it, Harry let go and pushed the man's pants and boxers down just enough to release his cock from its confines. Harry broke from another kiss to lick his palm and grip the boy's length. Eggsy was hot in his hand, hard, and beading precome at the tip. Harry's thumb played against the slit, catching against the slick precome, and smeared the slickness around the head of Eggsy's cock. He felt Eggsy shudder against him, cursed under his breath, and thrust up into Harry's palm.

They stayed like that, kissing deeply and stroking, hands growing faster as they got closer to climax. It didn't take long for Harry to come first with a long, low groan against Eggsy’s mouth, his thick semen coating Eggsy's hand until the boy's grip grew too slippery.

Harry's grip tightened around Eggsy's cock, moving with determination to return the favor. They’d broken the kiss, foreheads touching now as Eggsy looked down, watching Harry fist his cock. Harry could hear Eggsy's heavy panting, feel the man's body tense as he got closer to tipping over the brink of orgasm. Eggsy’s free hand was clutching him at the small of his back, grabbing the material of Harry’s jacket tightly like his legs were about to give out any minute.

Suddenly, the bathroom door squeaked open and laughter and footsteps trailed in as several men entered. They were boisterously loud as they ribbed at each other, talking about game scores while pissing into the urinals against the wall.

Eggsy's body stiffened against Harry's. The both of them were immediately on alert, hearts racing as they stilled and stayed quiet. God knows what would happen if they were literally caught with their pants down.

“Giroud needs to get his fucking act together! I can’t believe he missed two easy goals.” The men talked.

Harry waited a few seconds as he assessed the situation.

“That was such a shit game. If they keep this up they’re not going to make it to the championships.” Their words slurred and they belched distastefully. It was clear that the men were piss drunk and in no way, shape, or form any bit aware of their surroundings.

Harry smiled and decided to ignore them. He tightened his fist and started jerking Eggsy off again, slow and tentative at first when he realized that Eggsy was still stiff in his hand, throbbing and aching to come. The young man's head snapped up and his eyes widened when he realized what Harry was doing. Eggsy shook his head more out of disbelief than rejection as his hips rocked forward, urging Harry to go faster. Harry's hand moved efficiently, with purpose until Eggsy bit down hard on his lower lip, but a small pleasurable moan, low in his throat, came out anyway.

Quickly, Harry slapped his free hand over the boy's mouth to muffle any other sounds that might escape. He could feel the softness and dampness of Eggsy's lips against his palm, quick and shallow breaths brushing against his fingers. Wrapping an arm around Harry’s shoulder, desperate to cling onto something, Eggsy strained against him and his eyes narrowed as he was about to drop over a precipice. All of it happened within a few minutes as the men were still outside the stall obliviously washing their hands. Eggsy stared back Harry, pupils liquid black in the gorgeous green of his eyes, as he suddenly shuddered with jerky movements of his hips, fucking Harry's hand desperately. The men outside were none the wiser when Eggsy's orgasm hit him, one hot spurt after another slicking Harry's palm.

The men left right as Eggsy gave one last shudder and sighed into the hand muffling his moans. When Harry let go, Eggsy had a dazed look in his eyes as he leaned against the wall and panted, allowing Harry to wipe their hands with the toilet paper in the stall. Reeling from his orgasm, Eggsy smiled with content, looking like he about to melt into a puddle then and there as Harry buttoned himself up and reached over to tuck Eggsy in as well.

When they shared another kiss, Eggsy’s lips were soft and pliant, moving slow and drowsy. The kiss, this time around, was much more gentle and meant to soothe their lips rubbed raw from their previous kisses.

"That was nice," Eggsy mumbled against Harry's lips. He was sighing into Harry's mouth like his head was still in the clouds.

"It was," Harry agreed. His own body was humming, happy with the oxytocin that came from his rush of an orgasm. It was exactly what he had needed tonight.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date, you know," Eggsy said.

Harry smiled in between their lazy kisses. "Was it a date?"

"You did buy me a drink after all."

Harry chuckled, feeling Eggsy's own smile against his lips. The boy had an innate ability to make him smile with his outlandish and provoking words. Harry even found Eggsy’s awful accent endearing. Maybe his brain was still addled with bliss, but in that moment, Harry couldn’t help but want to keep this one around a little longer.

Sighing, Eggsy reluctantly pulled away from Harry and reached down for his snapback. His nose wrinkled as he tried to decide if it was worth putting on after sitting on the grimy floor for so long. The motion of leaning down caused Eggsy's necklace to slip out from under his shirt and Harry froze when the glint of it caught his eye. He recognized the shape of it immediately and a sense of dread overcame him, quickly washing away the pleasant buzz that was flowing through his system.

"Eggsy," Harry said.

"Hmm?" Eggsy decided to tuck his cap away in his jacket pocket.

"Where did you get that medal?"

Eggsy reached up to cover the Kingsman medal protectively in a loose fist before tucking it back into his shirt.

"What, this? I've had it since I was little." He frowned in confusion at Harry, unsure of what brought up the topic. They stared at each other for a second and Harry could practically see the gears turning in Eggsy's head. The man's sea green eyes widened a fraction and he opened his mouth to say something when a loud, obnoxious ringtone of some underground hip-hop duo blared from Eggsy's phone and startled the both of them

"Shit." Whatever Eggsy was about to say was quickly forgotten as the young man fished out his phone, checked the screen, and turned off the ringer. "I gotta run. My mates are gonna kill me." He straightened up quickly, making sure his outfit was decently put together again. "I have to go," he said apologetically.

"Eggsy-" Harry couldn't just let the boy run off now, not when there were a million questions racing through his mind.

"I really gotta go."

Harry reached out, but Eggsy grabbed his wrist gently to stop him. Eggsy got on his toes and planted a quick kiss on the corner of Harry's mouth before unlocking the stall door and stepping out. "I had fun though… maybe we should do this again sometime."

And then Eggsy scampered off to god knows where, leaving a stupefied Harry in his wake.

God damn Merlin and his bloody damn bad ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks for my bf for helping me come up with usernames LOL. He's never ever going to read this, but thanks anyway <3 Second chapter to come in a few days. I just need to double check it. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Whoops, thanks to a lovely reader for letting me know about a few mistakes in the fic. I had to go back and fix the glaringly obvious :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are very lovely and generous with your comments and kudos. Thank you so much! This turned out a little more serious than I was planning. I just wanted a silly pwp...

He booted on his laptop as soon as he got home. Harry wasn't quite sure Eggsy was who he thought he was, but he needed to make sure. Had to. Kingsman only bestowed the medal of valor under extraordinary circumstances and Harry was still reeling from the shock of seeing Eggsy wear one. Harry couldn't recall how many medals had been given out since the death of Lee Unwin, but that was the one he checked first since it was one of the very few that had struck a personal chord in him. There was something niggling on the back of his mind telling him that he wasn't going to like what he found and it only took a few minutes of digging until Harry was face to face with a photo of one Gary Unwin, taken from when the boy was a recruit in the Marines.

Eggsy.

Harry stared and stared at the photo in disbelief because the world couldn't be that small could it? He leaned back in his chair, hand over his mouth, as he thought about Eggsy. Gary. How could he have forgotten? Harry thought about this revelation, that Eggsy was Lee's son, and how Lee had been one of the most exemplary men Harry had ever known. He thought about the night he had come to their house to give Michelle the medal, and how he had met a sullen little boy, who had introduced himself as Eggsy 17 years ago.

Then, Harry thought about how his hands had just been down Eggsy's pants no less than an hour ago and now he knew how breathtaking Eggsy looked when he shattered and came undone, pupils blow wide, lush lips parted, panting harshly, his whole body high strung and arching against Harry's for more.

Fuck.

~*~

Harry never got the opportunity to talk to Eggsy again because he was whisked away to Novosibirsk, Russia to infiltrate and shut down a weapons smuggling ring. He went deep undercover and felt just slightly guilty for volunteering for the assignment when he had unfinished business to deal with. Yes, Harry Hart, super secret agent extraordinaire, ran away from his problems because that mess wasn't something he wanted to touch with a ten-foot pole. Not yet anyway.

Harry had read up on everything in Eggsy's profile. He noted the police records, Eggsy's lack of education after primary school, and failure to complete his training in the Marines. He learned that Eggsy's mother was in a relationship with a man of extremely questionable character, who no doubt had a big influence on Eggsy's own police record. The more he delved into Eggsy's troublesome file, the more Harry felt plagued with guilt, thinking how none of this would have happened if he hadn't nominated Lee for a position in Kingsman and failed to keep him safe as a recruit.

Harry wanted to talk to Eggsy, but he didn't even know where to start or if Eggsy would even want to hear from him if he learned who Harry really was. No one had ever called the number on the back of the medal to claim the favor. Maybe it was a sign that Michelle and Eggsy wanted nothing to do with whoever was responsible for the loss of their husband and loving father.

Harry tried not to dwell on the situation for three months. A quarter of a year. That was how long it took for Kingsman to bust the smuggling ring and for Harry to finally come home. He promised Arthur that a full write up would be ready in his inbox by the end of the week. He gave Merlin a bottle of vodka he'd liked from a lesser known distillery. He visited the medical wing for a mandatory check-up and eval that all agents were required to go through after a long assignment.

Before Harry knew it, a week had passed by in the blink of an eye.

Harry was procrastinating. Even though he knew they were finally in the same city again and Eggsy was only a short ride away, he couldn't bring himself to do anything just yet. What would he say to Eggsy? What good would it do? Truth be told, Harry procrastinated because he wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk about anything despite having had months to prepare for the eventuality of it.

Harry didn't just want to talk to Eggsy.

For the past few months, he thought about his duties and obligations, but his thoughts were also muddled with want and desire. Harry couldn't get Eggsy out of his head, and for all the wrong reasons. As old and lecherous as it made him feel, Harry's lips still tingled with warmth when he thought about their heated kisses, gentle and tentative at first until they grew bold and bruising. Eggsy's age was just a part of the problem, but it was exacerbated by the fact that he was Lee Unwin's son and Harry had met him as a child.

Harry didn't think it was love. But lust? Yes, Harry definitely believed in lust at first sight, regardless of how inappropriate it was. Maybe it was just infatuation; Knowing that Eggsy had gotten away and was off limits only made him more desirable because Harry hadn't ever had anything out of his reach before. Eggsy was a temptation that was difficult to resist and Harry knew there was more under the surface than his juvenile record and attractive face. Despite their brief meeting, he'd been the target of Eggsy's penetrating gaze and witnessed the young man's clever mind just long enough to know that there was something deeper under the surface. Despite Eggsy's vulgar mouth and cocky attitude, there was still a hint of wide-eyed innocence and integrity underneath all that “chav” that drew Harry in like a moth to a flame. No, it was better to stay far away before his wings singed against the heat.

~*~

Harry also didn't believe in Fate, but Fate certainly seemed to want to make his life a living hell.

Two weeks after his return from Russia, Harry decided to drop into a pub for a quick drink after work, wanting to people-watch a bit to help get his mind off things. He found himself in a familiar pub for nostalgia's sake, only to bump into an equally familiar face.

"Hey."

Harry heard Eggsy's voice behind him before the younger man approached the bar and took a seat to Harry's left.

"Eggsy," Harry said, hiding his surprise behind his pint, "fancy meeting you here." There was a long pause until Harry curiously asked, "You're not here to meet someone...?"

"Nah." Eggsy shrugged noncommittally and Harry could immediately sense that something was off. Harry wondered if the younger man was miffed that they hadn't spoken in months. From a quick glance at the boy's profile, Harry could tell that Eggsy looked like he was barely holding his smile together and Eggsy’s posture was hunched as he ordered a drink. Something was off, but Harry wasn't sure if it was his place to pry.

"I just needed to get out of the house," Eggsy finally told him, "and I didn't wanna to go to the usual joint with my mates."

"Trouble in paradise?" Harry asked carefully.

"Something like that." Eggsy sighed heavily before turning to face Harry and Harry's breath hitched when he immediately spotted the ruddiness on Eggsy's left cheek. The red mark was in the faint shape of a hand print and the corner of Eggsy's mouth had slightly split, already starting to dry and scab over a bit.

"Eggsy!" Harry reached over to lightly grip the man's chin, tilting Eggsy's head slightly to get a better look, but Eggsy quickly shook his head to get out of the loose grasp.

"It's nothing," he reassured Harry, though the smile Eggsy gave didn't console Harry at all. "I've had worse."

"Just because you've had worse doesn't mean this is 'nothing', Eggsy." Harry frowned until Eggsy's smile disappeared, dropping all pretenses of cheerfulness. "Who did this?"

Eggsy looked at him wearily. "Why? Are you going to try and be my knight and shining armor?"

"Was it your stepfather?" Harry persisted.

"What?" Eggsy lowered his pint and frowned. "No, Harry. No. You don't just get to disappear for three months and then decide to pop up and interrogate me about shit." He gave Harry an annoyed look. "Where the hell have you been anyway? I haven't seen you online in months."

"I-" Harry blinked, momentarily distracted by the change in subject. Had Eggsy been looking for him? The revelation both startled and pleased him because he could have sworn it had just been a quickie for Eggsy and that the boy had moved on long ago. "I've been traveling for business."

"Your tailoring business," Eggsy remembered. He raised an eyebrow at Harry and tilted his head to point downward. "What, you had to fight some bodyguards to get a customer into one of your fancy suits? Tailor my fucking arse. How’d your scrape your knuckles? You gonna tell me that you fell down the stairs next?"

Harry looked down at his hands and, well, he was caught red-handed. The knuckles on his left hand were still healing from a punch he'd thrown a few days ago while chasing down and capturing a target.

"You’re not a cop are you?" Eggsy asked suspiciously as he sized Harry up again. "You might give a fantastic hand job, bruv, but you’re not gonna fuck any info outta me. I’m not a Bond girl."

Ah, there was that brazen tart that had been on Harry's mind for months.

"No, I'm not an officer," Harry reassured, "Are you?" He deflected easily, turning the tables. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very observant?"

Eggsy snorted unattractively into his drink, laughing at the thought that he could do anything on that side of the law. "Me an officer? You're funny. I don't think they accept guys like me into the force. Not with my track record anyway." Setting his glass down, Eggsy stared at Harry long and hard. "How'd you know about Dean?"

Harry stared back, wondering how much he could reveal; if Eggsy could be trusted.

"Muggsy! Oi! The fuck are you doing here?" A loud voice suddenly rang through the pub.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit..." Eggsy muttered under his breath and straightened up in his seat as Harry turned to the entrance of the Pub to see a group of men who ranged from Eggsy's age to slightly older. They were dressed in urban street wear similar to Eggsy's and they were also wearing frowns and glaring daggers in Eggsy and Harry's direction. "This ain't the Black Prince," Eggsy pointed out, slowly climbing out of his seat. "So why don't you crawl back to that shit hole and leave me alone, Rottie. I'm just trying to have a drink here."

Easily provoked, Rottie approached them, his crew following behind with menacing expressions. One of them spared Harry a glance, but he might as well have been nonexistent to them for all that mattered because the men were all focused on Eggsy.

"Dean's looking for you." Rottie's lanky body towered over Eggsy, but the younger man didn't seem to be one bit intimidated by it, rather used to all of Rottie’s pomp and noise. "'Says he wants to know what you did with the money."

"I already told him, I don't have his fucking money," Eggsy said, glancing at the other men to gauge the seriousness of the situation. He rolled his shoulders and straightened his back, tensing in defense like cornered dog who was about to bite back. Eggsy looked like he was in a shit mood and wasn't going to back down from a fight if that was what Rottie was hankering for. "If it ain't there then someone else must have taken it. So don't why you and your lackeys go fuck off and look for it."

It wasn't Harry's place to meddle in their business, but his own body tensed as the situation escalated. He wasn't sure what kind of trouble Eggsy had gotten himself into, but a part of him wanted to intervene or at least usher Eggsy away from the situation.

"You better watch your mouth, Muggsy," Rottie warned. "Just 'cause Dean's bumming your mum don't mean you're off limits.

"Don't talk about my mum," Eggsy said angrily, hands fisting at his side in restraint.

"Or what, you'll suck our cocks?" One of them taunted and laughter erupted amongst Rottie's crew. "Deans says you're a poof who likes it up the arse. You in this pub trying to make a little cash?" The man, fat and slovenly, turned his head to look at Harry, sizing him up. “Better keep an eye on your wallet around this one,” he warned Harry. “He’s got quick fingers.”

Eggsy visibly bristled, glancing briefly at Harry before narrowing his eyes back at the gang. "Shut up, Poodle. You ain't gotta keep hating me just 'cause I almost yakked when you asked me to touch your tiny dick."

Harry raised an eyebrow, impressed by Eggsy's grit. Some men took insults better than others and some also had better restraint. Poodle was not one of those men and his hackles rose too easily.

“The fuck did you just say?!” It was like the crack of a gun at a horse race when everything suddenly started into motion. Poodle threw a sloppy punch and Eggsy backed up, knocking the stool over as he dodged and ducked to get to open space where he wasn't cornered.

Other patrons at the pub shouted and scrambled to get out of the way as a fight broke out in the pub. People grabbed their jackets and fled, leaving unfinished drinks on the table while punches were thrown and table and chairs were knocked over in the scuffle.

Scooting out of the way, Harry gripped his umbrella tightly as he watched from the sidelines with hesitation and struggled not to intervene. He could easily wipe the floor with these men, but he couldn't compromise his identity. A man as proper as him wouldn't know how to fight, much less even throw a proper punch. He was a tailor, not a fighter.

To his credit, Eggsy managed to hold his own against the crew of five. While Harry was graceful and fluid with practiced ease, Eggsy's moves were efficient and swift, though a little sloppy. Eggsy didn't have the same showy flair that Harry did, but his reflexes were quick enough to block and dodge most of the attacks. Eggsy kept his arms up to block attacks aimed for his head and struck his arm out with a hard swing when he saw an opening and connected his fist into a burly chest, sending a man stumbling back, into nest of chairs. With a little training and mentoring, Eggsy could easily add a little finesse to his fighting style.

Eggsy hissed when he moved a beat too slow and a fist slammed into his side. He doubled over briefly, gingerly touching his ribs.

Harry heard the "snick" of a pocket blade coming out and he found that terribly unfair when they already had Eggsy outnumbered. He reacted without thinking, using his umbrella to slap the man's wrist sharply and knock the blade out of his hand. Shocked by the intervention, the man charged forward to tackle him but Harry swept his foot and tripped the man easily, sending him stumbling and lurching forward. A fast punch to the jaw effectively knocked the man out cold before he even hit the ground with a loud thud. All of it happened within the span of a few seconds, too quick for most people to register what had happened until Harry cracked his knuckles to ease the ache from his fist.

For a heartbeat, everyone stared at him in stunned, gawking silence. Eggsy silently nodded in gratitude when Harry kicked the cheap blade away. One down, four more to go.

Now that he was in the fray, Rottie and his crew had no chance. It was child’s play for him, but he exercised restraint to allow Eggsy to handle most of the fight. It was like Harry and Eggsy had been fighting together all their life, like they had a mental connection, an innate sense of each others whereabouts, and their fight turned into a dance. Their movements were fluid around each other. Without hesitation. When Eggsy blocked a kick and pushed Rottie’s friend back a step, Harry was there to knock the aggressor down with a quick punch. While Harry was busy defending himself, two against one, Eggsy swept in and took out a third thug who had crept behind Harry, hoping to smash an empty glass mug on the back of his head.

It didn't take more than a few more minutes until Rottie and his gang were sprawling on the ground, groaning amongst broken glass and chair splinters.

"We gotta go, Harry," Eggsy said urgently in between heavy breaths. One of the men was already rolling over, slowly getting back to his feet, albeit very wobbly and still seeing stars in his vision, no doubt.

Harry nodded and they burst out of the pub running at full speed. They made it down the block when Harry heard Rottie behind them, "Get your fucking arse back here, Muggsy! You piece of shit!" But Harry and Eggsy had too much of a lead for the banged up crew to catch up, especially given the fact that most of them would be limping after them.

In response, Eggsy just laughed gleefully as he and Harry made their escape down the street.

Harry's long legs kept up easily with Eggsy's light footsteps as they ran through the streets and alleys until the pub was far, far away and they were both out of breath. Eggsy staggered a bit and eventually stopped when he thought they were a decent distance away from trouble. Harry slumped against the hard brick exterior of a building and tried to catch his breath. He could feel his pulse racing wildly, heartbeat pounding against his chest, and he also felt a wide, delighted smile playing on his lips as his adrenaline rush made him giddy.

"Fuuuuck," Eggsy groaned, resting his hands on his knees as he gasped for air, each puff creating a small cloud of condensation in the chilly evening. Then, he turned to look at Harry with a dazzling smile and laughed breathlessly. "Tailor my fuckin' arse. Did fashion school teach you to fight like that?"

Before Harry could answer, Eggsy lunged forward, pressing Harry firmly against the wall as he surged up for a hard kiss. Dropping his umbrella, Harry's hands reached up on their own volition, wrapping around Eggsy's waist just as he felt Eggsy's own arms wrap around his shoulders, gripping tightly. Eggsy pulled him closer so they were flush, chest to chest. Their mouths crushed together even as they were still trying to catch their breaths. Eggsy tasted a little bitter, like the ale he'd be drinking, but there was also a sweet undernote that Harry chased after, tongue darting out to claim the boy's soft mouth.

Harry felt lightheaded and he couldn't tell if it was because he was still out of breath or because he was drowning in their delicious kisses. He felt Eggsy's hard body straining against his, seeking Harry's warmth and urging him to deepen the kiss. Harry brought a hand up to cup the man's face gently, feeling warm skin despite the cold night air. Eggsy’s mouth was pleasantly hot against his, his slick clever tongue insistent and demanding. Harry found himself immersed in the kiss, unable to let go because Eggsy's taste and touch were intoxicating.

Harry had had plenty of lovers in his life, some more memorable than others, but none of them held a candle to Eggsy. As young and brash as Eggsy was, there was something so intrinsically alluring about his many facets, from flirty to intelligent to dangerous, that Harry found irresistible. Eggsy was naturally charismatic despite his rough edges and probably had his pick of lovers, so Harry considered himself to be quite lucky to be on the receiving end of Eggsy's hot, needy kisses.

He enjoyed the feeling of Eggsy wrapped around him, pulling him close all hungry and impatient. He liked the way Eggsy's mouth yielded against his own, opening sincerely and moaning sweetly when Harry sucked lightly on his lower lip. Harry loved the sound of Eggsy's excited gasps and the way Eggsy shivered under his touch when he found a particular move especially pleasing. Everything about Eggsy and his sensitive reactions elicited a desire from Harry to seek more, like there were so many more things about Eggsy he wanted to learn.

"Harry," Eggsy said softly against his mouth in between their slow, fiery kisses. "Take me somewhere private."

It wasn't until Eggsy reached down to cup Harry, squeezing his hardening length through the thin fabric of his trousers, that Harry finally snapped out of his lusty stupor and realized the enormity of his actions.

"Eggsy, I can't," Harry said, gently pushing the man away and lowering his hands, willing himself not to touch Eggsy anymore. He repressed a shiver as the cold night air swept between them.

Eggsy tilted his head, looking at Harry from under the brim of his white snapback. "What?" His brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry." Harry shook his head apologetically. "I just can't."

The hungry haze in Eggsy's eyes cleared quickly and a thunderous expression formed on the boy's face instead. "Is it... You got someone else at home?"

Harry shook his head again. "No. I haven't got anyone else at home."

"Then..." Eggsy's eyes searched Harry's face, looking for clues. He looked like his thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. "Is it because of who I am? Is that it? Beause I'm from the streets and you're like... the perfect gentleman. I'm good for a quickie but you don't wanna take this any further beause-"

"You can do far better than a man my age. But, that's not the point." Before Eggsy could interrupt, Harry held up a hand to stop him in his tracks. "We can't take this any further because..." He struggled to find the right words, words that he'd been thinking of for months and still wasn't prepared to voice out loud. Harry eventually reached over to tap against Eggsy's collarbone, feeling the hardness of the Kingsman medal hiding under Eggsy's shirt. "Because your father saved my life many years ago and I'm the one that gave you that medal, Eggsy."

~*~

"All this time..." Eggsy murmured. He was still processing the new information about his father and about Harry and how their pasts were intertwined. Harry stared down at the kettle, waiting for it to boil so he could make tea for the two of them. Eggsy was sitting on the kitchen counter with a thoughtful expression and Harry didn't have the heart to tell him to get off and find a proper chair.

Harry had warily invited Eggsy home when it was clear that the boy had nowhere else to go, not when his stepfather was waiting for him at home, most likely spitting mad after finding out about the fight in the pub. Harry couldn't, in good conscience, send Eggsy home to face that so soon.

He hadn't told Eggsy the whole truth about Kingsman of course, and when the younger man tried to pry further, Harry simply answered, "Sorry, Eggsy. That's classified."

Eggsy was too keen for Harry to keep up the tailor facade, so Harry gave him just enough information to keep his inquisitive mind at bay. For all he knew, Eggsy probably thought he was a private detective, retired from the military and used to work with his father. Whatever the boy thought, Eggsy only raised an eyebrow when they entered Harry's house and watched quietly as Harry discarded his jacket and gun holster on the back of a chair.

It was well past midnight when Harry offered him a cup of tea, something to soothe the night's stresses away. He would have offered something stronger like his best brandy, but thought better of it. Harry had a habit of making bad decisions while inebriated, and tonight was not a night he wanted to risk that.

"Why didn't you ever call the number on the medal?" Harry asked curiously. As the kettle began to whistle, he quickly took it off the stove and poured into two waiting cups.

Eggsy was quiet for a long time as he watched Harry prepare their tea. "I thought about it a lot of times," he admitted. "But, I was just a kid back then. I didn't even remember what you looked like. My mum told me to call it if I ever needed help, so a part of me felt like it was a fairytale or something. I didn't think you'd actually show up to be my fairy godmother."

"Your life could have been better than what it is now." Harry looked pointedly at Eggsy's cheek, reminding the younger man where Dean had struck him earlier. "I could have helped you."

"I haven't needed your help. I'm still alive aren't I?"

"That's hardly a measure of success."

Eggsy shrugged with one shoulder. "So maybe I was just saving it for a rainy day, but a part of me kept thinking no one was gonna be on the other side of the line anyway. I mean, people don’t just get a lucky “get out of jail free” card. That doesn’t exist in real life."

Fair enough.

"I feel like... like this is some weird, star-crossed, Shakespeare shit, you know what I mean?" Eggsy said, ever the eloquent poet. He took the tea that Harry offered and added a splash of milk and sugar. "All this time, we could have been together."

"No, Eggsy." Harry shook his head, feeling slightly exasperated and fond of the young man at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? This," Harry gestured between them, whatever it was, "can't continue. It isn't proper."

"Fuck proper," Eggsy said, rolling his eyes. "Do I look like I'm big on being fucking ‘proper’?"

"I gave you that medal-"

"I heard everything you said, Harry. So what if you gave me this medal?" Eggsy argued and set his mug down on the counter top. "It only means I should have called the number earlier if I'd known I'd see you again."

"Eggsy, I'm older than your father. I'm the reason why your father-"

"I know, and it doesn’t matter." Eggsy hopped off the counter and crowded closer to Harry, a hand resting on the counter like he wanted to trap Harry and prevent him from escaping and making stupid excuses. "I don't care about your age. You think I didn't notice it on your profile? People say 50’s the new 30 anyway." He tilted his head, looking up at Harry and giving him a wry smile. "Maybe I should have just called the number on the medal instead of finding you on Grindr, huh?"

"I can't-

"You can! Fuck, Harry." Eggsy reached over and gripped Harry's tie. The younger man had a stormy expression like he couldn't decide if he wanted to yank the tie to pull Harry closer or strangle Harry with it for being so stubborn. Harry could feel the heat of Eggsy's hand through the thin material of his white, cotton Turnbull & Asser and it made his breath hitch. He was somewhat annoyed with himself for enjoying the way his skin tingled from just the barest touch. "It's been three months and I haven't been able to stop thinking about you,” Eggsy confessed. “I know what I want, Harry. Do you?"

Harry swallowed thickly and stared down at Eggsy as the boy continued to play with his tie, slowly winding it around his fist like he was reeling Harry in.

"You can deny it all you want, but I feel something when I'm with you, you get me? You think I’m some fucking horny kid and, yeah, I was in the mood for an older guy that night, but I felt like we could just talk and talk about all kinds of stupid shit and you didn’t treat me like some pleb or piece of ass. I wanted to get to know you more. Still do." Eggsy looked up at him through long lashes. "And when I saw you in the pub, all I could think about was how much I wanted your hands touching me everywhere and how I wanted you to kiss me until I couldn't think straight. I've never been with a guy like you before."

"I thought you knew a lot about men like me," Harry said, reminding him of their first conversation. Eggsy laughed and shoved at Harry's chest lightly, relieving a bit of the tension in the room.

"I been with some older guys, yeah," Eggsy admitted and got bolder when he realized Harry had stopped rejecting him. Hell, Harry felt starved for Eggsy’s touch, like he’d been missing it all his life. Letting go of the tie, he pressed up against Harry, his hand resting tentatively on Harry's hip, as he gave Harry an imploring look, asking for permission to go further. "But no one like you." Eggsy nosed at Harry's jaw, practically begging to be kissed. "And I don't know if we'll work out and all, but can't we at least try?"

"Eggsy..." Harry cupped a side of the boy's face and was torn as he watched Eggsy nuzzle into his palm. He felt hypnotized as Eggsy kissed the pad of his thumb and blinked slowly up at him with those gorgeous green eyes. So handsome and eager.

"You think you shouldn't be a part of my life like this," Eggsy told him, "but you're wrong. I've only known you for a little while and I feel like my life is already better because of it. No one’s ever had my back before."

Harry was touched by Eggsy's earnest words and he was amazed by how someone so young could be so sure of himself and what he wanted. A part of Harry fought the urge to give in because there were a million reasons he had to say 'no'. They were too different. It was too complicated. Merlin would give him hell when he found out. It wasn't even a matter of "if", but his friend was partly to blame for this to begin with anyway.

But Eggsy's words resonated with him; Couldn't they try? Would it really do any harm? It felt like he'd found the missing part of his life, the little piece that fit so perfectly into his complex puzzle. With Eggsy by his side, it just felt _right_.

"Harry..."

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"Will you stop thinking and just fucking kiss me already? I swear to god if you say 'no' again, I'm going to find another bloke who'll say 'yes'."

Harry blinked. The very thought of Eggsy with another person provoked Harry instantly. He frowned down at the little imp in his arms, wondering if Eggsy had been born to push his buttons, both the good and the bad ones.

"You wouldn't," Harry called his bluff.

"What do you care?" Eggsy asked, fully aware that he was playing with fire. "If you don't want nothing to do with me, what's it matter to you?" He got on his toes so his lips were on the same level of Harry's ear like he was about to tell Harry a secret. "Just know that I'll still be moaning your name while I'm getting fucked."

The words were hot against his ear and wrung a shiver down his spine along with a ripple of goosebumps. Harry growled low in his throat, annoyed by the mental image Eggsy had given him. The little shit. He reached up to grip Eggsy's blond hair and tugged just hard enough that the younger man gasped and was forced to tilt his head back and make eye contact with Harry.

"Eggsy Unwin," Harry warned, his tone dark and dangerous in response to Eggsy's taunting. "You will do no such thing." Harry watched as Eggsy parted his mouth a bit, breath hitching as his eyes grew wide, both excited and on edge. "I’ve never been very good at sharing."

Enough of these games. Harry’s instincts made an executive decision for him. He kissed Eggsy with a possessiveness that surprised both of them, but Eggsy was more than happy to return the fervor. His arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulder and he made a pleased sound against Harry's mouth as Harry kissed him hard enough to punish and hurt a little.

"Harry..." Eggsy moaned. They parted only for a second for Harry to yank Eggsy's polo over his head and attack his bare neck with kisses and tiny nips, like he’d been wanting to do the first time they met. Eggsy's fingers fumbled, distracted as he tried to undo Harry's tie. "Oh my god, yes..." He arched into Harry's touch, moving his hips slightly to grind against Harry as each kiss kicked the temperature in the room up a notch.

It took them quite a while to get to Harry's bedroom as their progress was handicapped by intermittent kisses, the two of them unable to get their hands off each other long enough to take a few steps up the stairs.

By the time Eggsy hit the edge of the bed and fell on it with an undignified "oomph", his and Harry's clothes had left a trail all the way from the kitchen. Eggsy lifted his hips with a happy sigh when Harry went for his last article of clothing, pulling at the elastic band of his boxer briefs, mindful not to let it catch on the man's hard on, until they were off and flung over a shoulder haphazardly.

Eggsy was a sight to behold. He was everything Harry had imagined since seeing a photo of him on Grindr. The man was lean and toned and his skin was creamy smooth and hot to the touch. He looked like perfection on Harry's bed, like he was meant to be tangled in those sheets, skin flush everywhere, with a mouth that was red and abused from adoring kisses. Eggsy propped himself up onto his elbows and watched Harry with hungry eyes as Harry shucked off his own underwear and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Be a dear and grab the bottle from the top drawer of the night stand," Harry requested. Eggsy did so, pulling out a discreet bottle of _Pjur_ as well as several condoms. Ambitious.

Smiling graciously, Harry gripped the backs of Eggsy's knees and yanked the man closer, harshly toward the edge of the bed and knelt down to kiss the inside of Eggsy's thigh. He could feel firm muscles quiver under his touch as Eggsy squirmed when he licked a slow, long stripe against the inside of Eggsy's thigh. Harry reached for a condom and tore it out of the foil quickly before rolling it on Eggsy. Better safe than sorry given the fact that they'd met on a hook-up app after all.

"Oh... oh fuck!" Eggsy flung his head back against the pillows and gasped, abs flexing with every hitch of his breath when Harry wrapped his lips around him, taking the man's length into his mouth and sucking slow and hard. Harry quickly got over the taste of latex as he felt Eggsy's hard cock throb eagerly in his mouth. Eggsy's fingers buried themselves in Harry's hair, gripping tightly as Harry blew him.

Eggsy was no blushing virgin and knew exactly what he wanted. Harry wasn't surprised to learn that Eggsy was very vocal about what he liked in bed and when he wanted more. The man demanded lube and fingers, until he was arching against the bed, thrusting into Harry's hot, wet mouth while Harry worked a him open. Eggsy was a ball of sensitive nerves by the Harry slipped in a third finger; His body was strained, shivering at the slightest touch like an overstrung instrument right about to break.

"Harry. I need you to fuck me. Right. Now. I can't wait anymore," Eggsy said, his voice frayed with desperate need. He tugged at Harry impatiently until Harry pulled off his cock and crawled up over him. "God," Eggsy sighed and ran his hands up Harry's sides, taking a moment to appreciate Harry's trim, narrow waist before resting his hands on Harry's broad shoulders. "I knew you'd be well fit, but..."

"But?" Harry encouraged curiously as he stared down at the boy. He leaned down briefly to kiss Eggsy's collarbone, a spot just an inch away from Eggsy's medal.

"But you're better than I imagined. You're really fucking gorgeous," Eggsy finished and pulled Harry in for a feverish kiss, wet and full of tongue, like he couldn't get enough of Harry and Harry was the only thing he needed to live, more than air itself. By then, Eggsy had taken off the condom to jerk himself off greedily as he sucked on Harry's tongue.

"Turn over," Harry said when the kiss finally broke a minute later. He bit on Eggsy's lower lip, tugging slightly and loving the way Eggsy whimpered a bit. Eggsy did as instructed, turning onto his stomach. Harry propped a pillow under the boy's hips to tilt it at the right angle. He rolled on a condom and spread lube over his own aching cock, stroking it slow and tight to take a bit of the edge off.

Eggsy watched him over his shoulder and when Harry was ready, the boy helpfully reached behind himself, spreading himself unabashedly, and moaned wantonly when he finally felt the tip of Harry's cock press against his entrance. The slide was tortuously long and slow and it left them both trembling when Harry finally bottomed out, pressed as deep in Eggsy as he could go. Harry's chest pressed against Eggsy's back and he could feel the younger man panting hotly underneath as he clenched around Harry. Harry kissed the back of Eggsy's neck, waiting for the boy to relax before pulling out a bit and pushing back in, loving the low, drawn out moan Eggsy gave as he felt every inch of Harry's length slide in again.

"Jesus, Harry. Yes, just like that..." Eggsy groaned. Harry set a steady pace, filling Eggsy with long, deep thrusts until the boy keened, moving with Harry and rubbing his own hard on into the pillow under his hips. They pressed against each other, skin sliding against skin, bodies growing slick and tense as they sought out their climaxes. Eggsy's brain turned to mush as Harry fucked him thoroughly, and all that came from the boy's filthy mouth was a litany of "oh my gods" along with Harry's name and a string of expletives that were muffled into the sheets underneath them.

Resting one hand on the bed to prop himself up, Harry reached up to grip Eggsy's shoulder with his free hand, keeping him from jostling too much when Harry's pace picked up, fucking the younger man hard into the mattress. Eggsy was hot and tight around Harry's cock and Harry couldn't get enough of how fucking good it felt. Through his history of lovers and honeypots, Harry had always been the aggressor, dominant and in control of the situation and in control of his mind and body. But, this time, as he pressed into the gorgeous creature under him, Harry felt his control grow more and more tenuous until it snapped. All Harry could do was rut into Eggsy like an animal, bent on claiming the young man, make Eggsy his, fuck him so thoroughly that Eggsy would remember Harry with every one of his future flings.

Harry's body was zinging with endorphins, brain fuzzy with pleasure and a sense of looming euphoria. He panted heavily as he pushed and ground in, mind focused on one single goal. Harry was too far gone, sure that he might die of desperation if Eggsy asked him to stop then and there. The man was so warm and tight around Harry and Eggsy’s body felt perfect against him in every way, like he'd been made for Harry, born for the sole purpose of pleasing Harry; It felt like Eggsy had been born to make Harry base and weak and Harry would grovel at his feet and thank him for it because nothing had ever felt this fucking good before.

"H-harry," Eggsy warned. He reached back and gripped the back of Harry's thigh, encouraging him to go harder and deeper. "Harry, you're gonna make me come..."

"Good," Harry growled.

He felt Eggsy's climax hit. The younger man clenched tightly around Harry's cock, body tensing underneath as his hips moved, fucking himself on Harry's cock and thrusting into the pillow raggedly. Eggsy came with a hoarse shout, fingers of one hand digging into Harry's skin, the other gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

Harry pounded into him, skin slapping against skin, only a few thrusts behind. His muscles strained, right at the precipice until he finally fell over the edge following Eggsy's plummet. He slammed hard, as deep as he could get inside Eggsy and felt all the pent up tension drain immediately as he came and came. Focus fading around the edges, Harry shuddered and milked out his orgasm with slower, shallow thrusts until his body gave out and he half collapsed on the boy underneath. His mind was empty, briefly overcome with a state of euphoria that left every inch of his body throbbing with pleasure.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, catching their breaths until Harry came back to his senses enough to pull out gingerly and roll over to the side so he wasn't crushing Eggsy underneath. Eggsy's limbs were limp as he turned his head to look at Harry with a dazed expression. They smiled at each other silently as they both enjoyed the aftermath of a good fuck. Neither of them had to say anything because the looks on their faces alone were enough to relay the message.

_It hadn't ever been like this with anyone else._

Eventually, Harry leaned in for a quick kiss before getting up to discard the condom. He took Eggsy's hand and led the boy to the master bathroom where he tossed the rubber into a waste bin and turned on the water of the shower stall for them to wash. It was impossible for them to resist another round when they were warm and slippery from the soap and water. As he came again all over Eggsy’s fist, Harry couldn't remember a time since his teenage years when he'd wanted anyone this badly, that he’d climaxed again so quickly with just a hand job and Eggsy saying utterly filthy things in his ear, like how he wanted to he wanted to taste Harry's come and swallow down every last drop.

By the time they came back to the bedroom, Eggsy looked utterly content and half asleep. His hair was sticking out in all different directions and he was wearing the laziest, satisfied smile Harry had ever seen on a person. He looked breathtakingly beautiful and Harry felt a small sense of pride knowing that he’d been the one to make Eggsy look so utterly pleased.

Harry discarded the soiled pillow from his bed and lifted his sheets up invitingly for Eggsy.

"Stay the night?" Harry didn't think he actually needed to ask but a gentleman should never assume.

"Yeah?" Eggsy crawled under the sheets without protest. When Harry joined him, Eggsy held out an arm, his hand making a grabbing motion, to urge Harry to scoot closer. Harry obliged and Eggsy wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling them flush together, and rested his head on the groove between Harry’s neck and shoulder. They fit together like a lock and key. He tipped Eggsy's face up with a finger under the man's chin and craned his neck down for a slow and tender kiss, one that left Eggsy sighing sweetly against Harry's lips.

They fell asleep in an exhausted tangle of limbs and it was the best sleep Harry had had in months.

~*~

At seven in the morning without fail, Harry woke up with a slow flutter of his lashes. He was on his back in his bed staring at the ceiling as a ray of light peeked through a crack between the curtains. His bed was toasty warm, thanks to the extra body beside him. It took Harry a second to remember someone had actually stayed the night and that someone was Eggsy Unwin.

Harry sighed and turned to look at the young man who had shifted during the night and was sleeping on his stomach, face turned toward Harry and mouth slightly parted as he snored quietly. As Eggsy slept peacefully, Harry took a minute to take in the man's long lashes, the sharp point of his nose, and perfectly shaped, kissable mouth. Harry was starting to feel a surprising amount of affection for the young man despite only knowing him for a short while. It wasn't something he expected to feel at his age, since Harry had assumed that his opportunity had passed long ago.

Momentarily, Harry felt a sharp zing panic as he realized what was happening. No way. There was no way this was happening to Harry. Not with Gary fucking _Unwin_.

And yet, there was no denying the way his chest swelled as he watched Eggsy sleep, imagining many more mornings just like this; the two of them buried warmly under his duvet to escape the chilly London morning. Harry had never been a big fan of relationships and all the unnecessary attachments it created, but for once Harry let himself wonder about the possibilities. It was never a dull moment with Eggsy and their chemistry was undeniable.

Harry didn't want to think about Eggsy falling into bed with anyone else, showing anyone else the way he looked as he panted and undulated his hips in the most erotic manner. Harry wanted to watch football games with Eggsy and rub it in the man's face when his team won and he'd even take it on the chin if Eggsy's team won in a surprising upset. He wanted to make breakfast in bed for Eggsy because the boy had had enough of a rough life and deserved to be spoiled once in a while. Harry wanted to wrap his arms around Eggsy as they got comfortable on the couch to watch a predictable romantic comedy or an overly CGI-ed action flick. All kinds of domestic things Harry had never craved before.

Eggsy's presence has a warming effect on Harry's weary heart, slowly melting the ice that had been built around it after witnessing years of violence and chaos. Eggsy, who had been given a shitty hand of cards in the game of life, still managed to be just the right amount of bitter and sweet and fought back when life tried to kick him down. It made Harry want to wrap his arms around the younger man and protect him despite knowing that Eggsy was well capable of taking care of himself. There was a vibrant flame that burned bright and strong in Eggsy and Harry knew, without a doubt, that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to keep that flame from burning out. Eggsy reminded him of why he'd joined Kingsman in the first place. Not to punish the bad guys, but to protect people, especially those worthy of being protected and cherished.

Before it started to get too creepy, Harry stopped staring and slowly crawled out of bed. Eggsy stirred at the small movement and his eyes opened briefly before he frowned and tightened the covers around himself, now that Harry wasn't there to keep him warm.

"Morning Harry..." Eggsy's voice was thick with sleep and he smiled up lazily at Harry as he rubbed the lethargy out of his eyes. Then his eyes trailed down the length of Harry's naked body and he gave a low, appreciative whistle. "Now that's a sight worth waking up for."

Shaking his head, Harry laughed and made a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I've left a spare toothbrush on the counter for you," he told Eggsy as soon as he left the bathroom and went searching for his discarded pants, only to find them outside his bedroom at the top of the stairs. He plucked out his phone from a pocket and was relieved to find that he'd only missed a handful of messages. One of them was a group text from James, the man who had been in the running with Eggsy's father and eventually won Lancelot's title.

_"Looks like I'm going to have to miss pub night this week. I'm off to Argentina!"_

As Eggsy freshened up and got dressed again, Harry took the opportunity to respond to the group message. _"Safe travels, James. I'll drink a pint for you."_

He checked the rest of his messages and noticed an email from Merlin, requesting that he come in as soon as possible as they had an urgent need for an agent for a local job.

"I have to go soon," Harry says apologetically, wishing he could undress Eggsy all over again and stay in bed for the rest of the day.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed as he grabbed his cap from the floor. “I have to go check on my mom and sis anyway.”

“You’ll be all right?” Harry asked. He approached Eggsy and tipped the man’s head back for a soft, chaste kiss, one that left him craving for more like an addict. “Your stepfather won’t be an issue? I could go with you.”

Eggsy shook his head and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, as he returned the kiss with another quick one. “I’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time the asshole’s gotten his shit mixed up and blamed me. Besides, Dean ain’t stupid enough to send himself to jail. I can manage him.”

“You’ll call if things get out of hand?”

“What, like that number on my medal?” Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

"Give me your phone." Harry entered his number into Eggsy’s mobile so they could keep in touch more easily. “This is my personal number. Please call me if you need anything.”

Eggsy looked at his phone thoughtfully before slipping it back into his jacket. “Anything? What if I need dinner sometime?” He asked curiously, a warm smile playing on his lips.

Oh. Harry was officially smitten.

Harry smiled back, cupped Eggsy's face in his hands, and kissed the man's forehead affectionately. "Then I'd love to take you out to dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning a short epilogue but it turned into a full angsty chapter (because I am apparently incapable of writing fluff without sending characters through the wringer first). So this just felt like the right place to end it. Anyhoo, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
